Heavenly Innocence School
by MoyashiKyojin
Summary: Komui has tricked Allen into drinking a potion of his. Now Allen's a kid, not just any kid, a goddamn cute kid. A cute kid that Kanda has sparks for. Yullen. Shounen Ai if you squint and humor if you are really really sharp. Maybe some LaviLena just for fun. I don't own D. Gray-Man
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) okei so, i was sitting there in class one day.. and the thought just occured to me.. WHAT IF ALLEN WAS TURNED INTO A KID..**

**There's more to the thought i just don't want to say it yet. ehehehhe**

**Chapter One**

"Here, Allen-kun, drink this!" The violet-blue haired scientist handed a small cup of mysterious red-orange fluid.

"Ano..K-Komui-san...? What is this?" A young, albino exorcist inquired, peering with curiosity at the swirling liquid in his hand.

"Nothing to worry about! Just a... a new flavour of juice that Jerry made and wanted you to try.. yeah.. ahahah.." The scientist -Komui- awkwardly insisted. "A hundred percent safe, c'mon, Allen-kun, just try a little!"

Allen raised his eyebrow, but didn't question further. He continued to stare at the liquid before he raised the cup to his lips.

"It smells awful." He wrinkled his nose and pulled the cup back down as he looked at the scientist. Komui was sweating buckets, not that Allen saw, he was afraid that Allen wouldn't drink his potion. He just smiled in response.

"I hope it doesn't taste as bad as it smells.." The boy murmured to himself, letting a small amount of liquid seep into his mouth and down his throat. It took a while for the boy to actually be able to taste it.

"Komui..?"

"Y-Yes, Allen-kun?"

"It tastes like apple juice, how is this new?"

"Oh.. well.. maybe i heard wrong.." Komui comically sweat dropped. "Mind finishing it for me though?"

"Uh.. Sure!" Allen smiled brightly. "Do you need anything else Komui?"

"N-No.. Nothing else." Komui smiled. "Thank you, Allen-kun." _'Mission, success! I can't wait to tell my dear sister the good news.'_ The scientist thought with a slightly devious grin.

"Ah, alright, if you need anything else, i'll be in my room." Allen headed for the door and bowed. "I feel a bit tired." Komui grinned as he heard the door shut.

xXx

"Lenalee~~~" A dark, olive haired girl shuddered at the sound of the scientist's voice echoing down the hall as her red-headed friend chuckled.

"Lenalee, you'd better go to your brother before he starts crying." The red-head, Lavi, laughed at the pouting girl. The distant sounds of Komui calling for his sister was starting to sound.. quite loud. The two exorcists turned and saw a certain violet haired head chief charging towards them.

"Mou.. What is it, nii-san?" Lenalee sighed.

"I got Allen to drink the potion." Komui huffed proudly. Lavi's jaw dropped and hit the corridor floor with a loud thud.

"Y-You what?!" The two exorcists exclaimed in unison.

"In a few minutes, he should a small, cute little child." Komui grinned as Lenalee rushed forward to hug her overly attached brother.

"Thank you so much, Nii-san!"

"Anything for my dear Lenalee." Komui gave a genuine brotherly smile.

xXx

"Che.. Damn scientist.." A samurai with raven colored hair growled as he took quick, irritated steps down the corridors of the Black Order. "Can't call the stupid moyashi by himself."

Kanda stopped at a certain door, not to far away from his own room, but the only place in the Order he wouldn't want anyone seeing him at. And that door led to Allen Walker's room.

He kicked the door angrily. "Baka Moyashi! Get the hell out of your room and go to Komui's place."

No response.

"Moyashi.." Kanda snarled. He was about to kick the door once again when he figured, the brat might be sleeping or the brat just wasn't in there. Kanda's hand flew to the door knob and twisted it just a bit to find that it was unlocked. The ebony exorcist gave out a frustrated sigh as he peered in the room.

Sure enough, Allen was sleeping. Curled up into a little ball covered by a thick, white blanket. His alabaster hair was splayed around messily and his eyebrows were slightly furrowed as if his dreams were making no sense to him.

Kanda just stared at the angelic boy before him. The child nearly blended into the bed. His pale white skin nearly as snowy as the bed sheets and blankets themselves. The only thing that stood out was his deep red scar that ran through his closed silver eye. So young and already enlisted in war, already looking at his grave stone.

Kanda would never admit, though he admired the boy's determination and such. Allen had found away to irritate him every time they crossed paths, but that certainly did not mean that the samurai didn't have a liking to the boy.

"Oi, Moyashi." Kanda mumbled and watched as the boy stirred slightly.

"Moyashi.. Janai.." Allen yawned cutely and sat up. Kanda just stared at the boy in front of him, something seemed off... It just took a while for it to find it's place in his mind. _'The brat's... a... FUCKING KID...!'_

xXx

"KOMUI."

A menacing voice was heard along with so the oh so pleasant sounds of smashing doors.

"Explanation." Kanda snarled. "NOW."

When it had made itself known in Kanda's head, Kanda had dragged the poor boy down to the Head Master's office. The scientist grinned a wiped away an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Oh my, it worked." He raised his hands in the air and shouted, "Praise the gods for blessing me with the amazing results of my genius potion."

Kanda snarled and whipped around to take a good look at the boy. Allen was now about a nine or ten year old. His face was cutely cocked to one side due to confusion. The stoic samurai watched as the boy clumsily made his way to the cheering scientist.

"Komui-san.. What's going on?" Allen mumbled, pouting slightly as he tugged at Komui's sleeve cutely.

_'C-Cute!' _Both Kanda and Komui thought as were thrown backwards in their own mental dimensions.

"Kawaii, Allen-kun!" Komui squealed and captured little Allen in a bone-crushing hug. Something ticked off in Kanda and the samurai snarled.

"Komui-san! What are you doing?!" Allen stuttered as he tried to pry Komui off of him. "Komui-san!"

"Kyah!" A high pitched squealing was heard. "ALLEN-KUN YOU'RE SO KAWAII!" Lenalee squealed as she ran through the room to pinch and stretch Allen's cheeks.

"Lenawee!" Allen complained as somehow managed to escape the two and run behind Kanda, gripping the stoic samurai's leg and peeking out from behind it. A sudden feeling of joy randomly burst forward in Kanda's chest.

"Moyashi, WHAT THE FUCK?" Kanda exclaimed without thinking, a prick of guilt rose in is chest as he felt the boy's grip lessen until it was no longer there.

"Sorry.." Allen muttered as he walked away slowly with his head down. "A-UWAH!"

"Yuu-chan! How could you do that to our kawaii little moyashi-chan!" Lavi scolded as he picked up Allen under the arms like a five year old and swung him around. Kanda watched enviously as Allen opened his mouth to retort but only started to laugh.

"Che. Why'd you call us hear in the first place?" Kanda grumbled.

Komui cleared his throat and smiled awkwardly. "Eheh.. Nothing really important, i just wanted to see if the child's potion that i gave Allen-kun _worked."_

"Well it clearly did, so you can turn the little shit back now." Kanda muttered.

"That's.. Well... I don't know how long it lasts so.. Allen will just have to stay like that until it erodes.." Komui laughed sheepishly.

"Ah! Komui-san!" Allen pouted, trying his best to sound angry but only to fail as both Lavi and Lenalee began to tickle him. "N-No ahhahahhahahah s-stop.. LAVI! LENALEE!" Allen whined.

"Okay, okay, we'll stop." Lenalee giggled as she pinched Allen's cheeks. "You're just so cute!" She squealed, releasing the boy's cheeks and earning a cute pout.

"Well she is right." Lavi stated whiling grinning. "Looks like you're gonna have to stay a brat until the potion wears off."

"He was a brat to begin with." Kanda grunted quietly.

"Yeah.. i guess i can't be that bad.. WAIT I'M NOT A BRAT." Allen quickly retorted, running towards Kanda to punch his leg or something but clumsily falling in the process.

_'Cute.'_ Kanda thought with a smirk. _'Wait.. WHAT?"_

**LETS ALL LOOK FORWARD TO CHAPTER TWWWOOO~~ TOODLOOOOOSSSS~~~**

**Sorry for any mistakes u**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) OKEI SO CHAPTER TWO. LETS SEE WHAT HAAPPEEENSSS~~**

**Thank you, everyone, so much for the sweet reviews and follows and favourites and everything else omg. you guys don't know how happy that makes me ;A;**

DISCLAIMER: i don't own man or any of the charactersss

* * *

"I'm hungry, let's go eat." Allen stated bluntly, his stardust eyes glimmering. Lenalee giggled and Kanda grunted in annoyance.

"Well if you want to eat, we might as well change your clothes first." Lavi said before he broke out in overly dramatic laughter. Allen stared at the others that stood around him, confusion taking over his cute, child-like features.

"Why?" The white hair boy cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong with my clothes? I always wear these."

"Well, you see Moy-" Allen's head perked up at the sound of his unruly pet name from Kanda and Lenalee had cut in there.

"Allen, hold up your hands." Lenalee urged. "Like this." She took both of her arms and positioned them by her chest, letting her small, delicate hands dangle downward. Allen copied and cocked his head to the side again in slight confusion.

_'K-Kawaii!' _Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi were thrown back slightly as Allen frowned a _teensy_ bit, tiny tears forming at the corners of his storm grey eyes.

"My shirt is too big for me." He wailed. "What am i going to wear?" Lavi broke out in a grin, he could have sworn that Kanda had quickly whipped around and pinched his nose while no one was looking, or so he thought that no one was looking.

"Well we might as well get you to change your pants and that giant-ass white shirt of yours, but there's no was you are getting out of that vest." Lavi began to squeal. "That overly large vest just looks adorable on you, you little Moyashi-chan!"

"It's Allen!" Allen whined as he furiously rubbed his eyes with his over-sized sleeve.

"Oi, Brat." Kanda said with his all-perfect poker face. "You're going to scratch you fucking eyes out if you do that."

_'Is that __concern__ i hear in Yuu-chan's voice?'_ Lavi thought, a shrewd glint to his single emerald eye that was caught by no one. Lavi watched as Allen stopped rubbing his slightly puffy eyes. All was silent until the little child of an exorcist began to repeat an earlier statement.

"I'm hungry." Allen beamed, a grin gracing his features that seemed just to big for his pale cherubic face.

"Goddamn glutton of a kid.." Kanda snorted as he followed the three other's to the cafeteria.

xXx

"Let's vote on who gets to keep the little Moyashi-chan, shall we!" Lavi shouted, rising from the table grinning.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself, Lavi!" Allen retorted as he tried to stomp out of the cafeteria but failing terribly by clumsily tripping over the bench he had been sitting on. "Ow.."

"Che. How old are you?" Kanda grunted, slightly amused at the interaction between Allen and the floor. "Like.. five?"

"I'm fifteen! Thank you very much!" Allen countered, sitting up but still on the floor.

"But now you are..?" The Bookman apprentice popped up.

"I'm... I don't know." Allen exhaled. "How old do i look?"

"You look like you're.. at least seven." Lenalee thought for a bit. "Seven year old's can't stay by themselves, especially clumsy ones. I'll have Nii-san asign someone to watch over you."

"But-"

"No buts." Lenalee smiled. "It'll be fun watching over Allen-kun."

"Let's just hope that i get him." Lavi laughed. "I bet Allen here would lose his head after a minute being stuck in Yuu-chan's room"

"He's not going ANYWHERE near my room." Kanda growled the last part. "Call me that again and i'll cut off your tongue."

xXx

Lenalee pushed open the doors to the division head's office followed by a certain very cute frowning albino, a scowling ebony samurai and a laughing red head that just so happened to be the Great Bookman apprentice.

"Nii-san! I have something to ask of you!" She shouted at a huge, mountainous pile of paper and what-not.

"Ah! Anything for my dear Lenalee!" A voice popped up from behind the paper. The violet haired scientist bounded out from behind the stack of papers and grinned as he leaped like a hare to his lovely younger sister. "What do you need, my dear, sweet Lenalee-chan?"

"Can you assign someone to watch over Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked sweetly. "I don't think it would be alright if Allen-kun stayed by himself."

"I can watch over myself." Allen grumbled, though completely ignored by the others in the slightly chaotic, paper-filled room.

"Of course, of course, anything for my dear sister!" Komui pushed his glasses up slightly and smiled that brotherly smile of his. "May i ask why?"

"Well..." Lenalee started and trailed off, Lavi taking her place.

"Well we have no idea if he can invoke his innocence." Lavi grinned. "Might as well make sure he's safe from dangerous things like invading Noah or akuma."

"Yeah, you have a point." Komui nodded and Kanda silently grunted in agreement. "Now we just need to get someone who has time.." The scientist began to look through one of the piles of paper.

After about six minutes, if a rather unfortunate finder had walked through the doors, he would find a noticeably aggravated samurai, impatiently tapping his foot on the floor, a long haired female sighing as she engaged in a rather odd conversation with a red headed apprentice and an adorable white haired child chasing around a fluttering, golden golf ball named Timcanpy that happened to be his golem.

"Hm.. Looks like Lenalee is going to have a mission in about a week.." Komui murmured quietly and looked up. "Looks like the one to be watching over Allen will be Kanda." All was silent for little over than a minute until Lavi broke out in laughter at the sight of the two exorcists' faces, even Lenalee giggled a tiny bit.

"WHAT?" A certain albino with a slightly large golden blob on his head and an ebony samurai squeaked and growled all at once. It was like absolutely adorable and the face of death all in one.

"BWAHAHAHAH..!" Lavi wiped a fake tear from his eye as he said between his laughter. "Yuu-chan's THE CHOSEN ONE." Earning a well deserved 'Don't call me that, Baka Usagi!' from the said exorcist.

"Kanda's gonna kill me if i stay with him!" Allen squeaked as he looked at the raging samurai a few feet of so away from him. "Bloody heck, he's gonna kill me right now!"

"I am _not _looking after some useless _brat_." Kanda snarled, trying to sound twice or maybe three times as angry as he was. He was actually truly happy about being 'The Chosen One' as Lavi referred him to, but his pride wouldn't allow him to go without a fight, but this fight, he knew was a fight he was going to lose.

"You will look after Allen-kun. And that's an order, Kanda." Komui said, dark and serious, but all of it vanished when the scientist turned to his sister. "Is that alright, my sweet Lenalee?" He smiled, glasses glinting.

"Perfect." Lenalee smiled sweetly. _Too _sweetly for Allen's liking.

_'Perfect.'_ Lavi thought, once again gaining the devious glint in his eye that sent Kanda an alert that something, not necessarily bad, but something was going to happen.

* * *

**Yeah okei sorry for any mistakes again. hope you guyS LEIK IT LOLOL**

**MOYASHI-KYOJIN OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Okay, i was actually planning to upload every Friday, but i kind of got carried away LUL.**

**Okei so chapter three for everyone! Thank you again for all the absolutely pleasant and heartwarming reviews, it really does make me happy!**

* * *

"Oi, quit sulking and go get your goddamn shit." Kanda grunted to the 'glare-attempting' boy behind him.

"I'm not sulking, you stupid girly-haired git." Allen murmured as he continued to glare, his puffed-out slightly pink cheeks and twinkling silver eyes added to his overall cuteness and passing by finders or scientists just couldn't help but treat him like a kid. Not to mention that his clothes were still to large for him, despite the rolled up baggy black pant sleeves. "And I'm not sulking whatsoever!"

Kanda snorted with hidden amusement, ignoring the previous 'girly-haired git' remark from Allen. It was always pleasant around the boy, not that Kanda had mentioned, but it was humorous to tease and bicker with the boy, there was always a jubilant sort of air around the boy and it helped Kanda ease up, even if just a bit.

"Well whatever, Moyashi." Kanda smirked as he watched the boy began to pout. "Open your door and get the stuff you need, and make it quick because i have to train."

"Kanda."

"What now?"

"Nothing much, but can you unlock the door for me?" Allen asked, searching through his oversized pockets of the key to his room and holding it out to the much older samurai.

"Che. Can't reach the door, huh, Shorty?" Kanda nearly grinned in triumph, but being Kanda, he didn't do that.

"I-I can reach the door!" Allen made another cute attempt to glare again. "It's just that.. I.. uh.."

"You what." Kanda deadpanned.

"I don't want to twist the key because i'm.. short... and it makes my wrist twist uncomfortably." Allen looked away, his cherubic face all pink. Kanda just stared at the boy, not a single flicker of expression crossed his face as he stared at the boy who was trying his best in avoiding eye contact by turning his face away awkwardly. The ebony samurai took his hand and brought it to the boy's face, pinching the boy's pale and scarred cheeks together as he forced the boy to look at him.

"Mmph." Allen glared at Kanda's expressionless exterior and managed to somehow childishly stick his tongue, through the two squished-together cheeks, out at the samurai.

"Fine." Kanda sighed and held his hand out, going down on his knees so he could grab the key. Allen handed him the key and gave a huge smile.

"Thanks Kanda!"

"Che." Kanda rolled his eyes. "What do you even need in here?"

"You told me to go get my stuff." Allen retorted, running into the room and diving headfirst into the bed.

"What _'stuff'_ do you fucking need?" Kanda snapped, a bit more aggressively than he had planned, and instantly regretted it as he watched Allen look down while he grabbed a pillow and a small, white neatly folded blanket without saying a word.

"That's all." Allen gave a very small smile, but it disappeared as soon as he passed by the stoic exorcist. Kanda sighed as he followed the boy down the hall.

"Oi, baka Moyashi, where are you going." Kanda questioned.

"I don't know, where are you going?" Allen responded quietly, eyes still trailing the floor in fear of angering the raven haired man. "Where do you want to go?"

"Che." Kanda continued. "We'll drop off your shit in my room and we'll go train. Let me lead, you're going to get us lost." Kanda smirked as Allen finally looked up at him and pouted delightfully.

xXx

Kanda had opened the door to his room, but had yet to walk in, and with Kanda blocking the whole entire doorway, Allen could neither get in or see, despite his childish jumping, of course, the main aspects of Kanda's mysterious, 'never seen before' room.

But Kanda could see. Oh yes, he could see that his usual bed was gone and replaced with a larger, possibly a queen, bed and white sheets and blankets that seemed grey in the dim light of the window. He glared at the neon pink cards on his nightstand that had been slightly pushed over due to the oversized bed. Scowling, he walked into the room and went straight to the connecting washroom, looking for more changes.

Allen looked around with sparkling silver eyes as the stoic samurai emerged from the bathroom and stood beside him. He noticed how the room was dim, very dim at that, there was only a tiny bit of light that managed to seep through the dark grey curtains covering the window. There was a nightstand by the large bed that had a slightly glowing hourglass on it with a lotus trapped inside the glass, it's petals hanging from a single, strong pale bud. It mad Allen feel heavyhearted and trapped, it made him feel like crying.

Kanda watched as the young exorcist stared at the lotus that was slowly deteriorating, his storm grey eyes never moving quickly, just tracing the slight quivering of a single petal. The stoic samurai waited. Waited for the boy to describe it as everything it wasn't, everything it would never be. Beautiful, marvelous, magnificent, it would never be those things, never, not in Kanda's eyes.

"Kanda." Allen whispered, choking back a small sob, tears threatening to spill over his pale cheeks as he clutched the small blanket and pillow tighter, seeking it's warmth and protection. "It looks... sad." Kanda's cobalt eyes widened as Allen made a small move to hold his hand, gripping it tightly. "I.. I don't like it." The boy looked up at Kanda, tears silently running down his cheeks.

"Che. Baka Moyashi." Kanda grunted quietly, getting down on his knees, staring at the boy's teary silver with his own cobalt, and bringing Allen into a small, gentle and meaningful embrace. "No one said you had to." He whispered as he pulled away swiftly, his hand traveling towards the boy's face, cupping it ever so gently as he used his thumb to wipe away the the small stream of tears.

Allen sniffed and looked away, his face a rosy pink color from either crying or blushing, Kanda didn't know. Kanda nearly smiled at the interaction, his heart beating hard and there was probably a pale tinge of pink among his cheeks, he didn't care whatsoever, Allen probably wouldn't notice anyway.

"Che." Kanda smirked. "Go put your stuff over there and we'll go, and stop crying Moyashi." Allen sniffed and glared at the stoic samurai.

"Allen desu!" He pouted, rubbing his eyes with his long sleeves before looking up with the stardust eyes that Kanda loved. "Get it right, BaKanda!"

xXx

The two had arrived at the training room, which seemed much larger than usual, especially to Allen. Kanda wanted to see if the boy could invoke his innocence and if he could still fight in the miniature form he is in now.

"Can you invoke?" Kanda asked as Allen walked out of the bathroom, only now in a pair of slightly tight shorts, or long pants for him, and a small white gym shirt that loosely hung off of his small hips.

"I think so.." Allen said as he closed his eyes in concentration, his snowy white head tilting downwards a tad. "Innocence activate." He murmured as he was quickly surrounded by a blinding light.

Soon, Kanda could see that Allen was well able to activate his Crowned Clown. The protective white cloak hanging limply by his sides and the claws on his left were just ghosting along the floor.

"You okay?" Kanda inquired softly yet expressionless.

"Yeah!" Allen grinned. "Can we spar?"

"Che, brat." Kanda smirked as he unsheathed his own innocence, Mugen. "I'm not going easy on you!" Kanda, somewhat playfully, yelled.

"I wouldn't want you to!" The albino boy playfully shouted back as he charged toward the stoic samurai, clawed hand ready to strike

Somewhere off in the back of the room, there was a certain silently snickering red-headed exorcist boy, watching the joyful sparring between his 'little brother' and 'best friend' and grinning like a maniac as he planned _a little _romantic plan.

xXx

"Division Head, Komui Lee." A dark, deep voice called as he entered the office.

"Sir, speaking." Komui stood and replied seriously. "Is there anything you need, Inspector Louverrier?"

"This boy, Allen Walker is in need of a mission." The tall man with light brown hair and a small, square mustache answered. Komui bit his lip. Allen was currently a child, but he could not let the Vatican know, Allen would surely be punished.

"Yes, sir." Komui bowed. "I will send exorcist, Allen Walker, on a mission as soon as possible." The man turned to leave.

"I will be taking my leave, Lee." He looked back once, a dark glint in his eye.

"Yes.. Sir.." Komui frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose to fight an on-coming headache.

What now?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

**LOUVERRIER IS HERE AND MESSES EVERYTHING UP**

**LOL OKie so uh see you next chapter? :3**

**Sorry for any mistakes agaaain~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Okay sorry for the long wait**

**I was in a car accident and i broke my arm but i'm up and running now! This chapter isn't as long because i can only use one arm to type right now and it's just taking too long**

**plus i dont have the inspiration to write anymore so aahah**

**not overly proud of this but yeah**

**Hopefully i'll be able to post another chapter next friday. Review! It makes me feel really happy and gives me some motivation!**

* * *

xXx

"Shit." Kanda cursed as he forced the boy to uncurl from the ball he had rolled into. "Fuck, Moyashi, where does it hurt?" Allen cracked his gray, tear filled eyes open, firmly clutching the fabric above his heart.

The two had only sparred for about six minutes before Allen's innocence had deactivated of it's own accord and sent the boy crashing into the ground in pain. 'Shit.' Kanda thought, his mind racing about for what to do. He picked up the boy cautiously and ran swiftly but smoothly, afraid to harm the fragile little angel in his arms, towards the medical area.

Kanda kicked the door open and shouted for the anyone with any sort of medical knowledge. The nurses and their assistants were soon buzzing about the room and Allen was taken from the usually stoic samurai's arms. Also, against Kanda's halfhearted protests, he was ushered outside of the room, forced to impatiently wait for the results.

It wasn't until about what seemed like an hour, to Kanda of course, that the nurses finally stepped out.

"He'll be fine, his heart was beating erratically and was just causing him pain. That's all." One of the assistant nurses smiled at the relief evident on Kanda's face. "He's sleeping but you can go check on him if you'd like." Kanda nodded stiffly as the nurse walked away and he made his was into the bustling medical room.

There he saw his angel. A boy with pure alabaster hair and ivory pale skin, a deep, dark crimson scar running down his cheek from a star. The boy himself nearly blended with the milky white bed sheets, breathing ever so slightly.

Kanda, with dark, unemotional eyes, watched as the boy's chest rose and fell with every feeble breath he took. It was silent until Kanda heard footsteps rapidly approaching. He whipped around to see a group or exorcists and scientists which consisted of Komui, Lenalee, Lavi, Johnny and Reever bust through the door, all crying and screaming.

"ALLEN!" They all cried in concern, only to be shut up by a certain samurai.

"Shut up, goddammit!" Kanda hissed. "The brat's fucking sleeping." Lavi grinned at the samurai's tone of voice, he was mad, oh yeah he was mad, probably at himself for letting his precious Moyashi get harmed and for the noise of the five others.

"What happened?" Kanda shrugged, though stiffly, as multiple questions were thrown at him and turned attention back to the sleeping boy who was now fidgeting around under the covers.

"Ooi." Lavi poked Allen's forehead as he called. "You awake, Alleeen..?" The albino shut his eyes even tighter and began shrinking back under the covers. Kanda mused, the boy reminded him of a turtle.

"Ngh.. Lavi.." Allen whimpered sleepily. "Stop.. Wanna sleep.." Lenalee and the two scientists laughed while Komui threw his arms into the air and began rejoicing.

"Allen-kun is awake, Allen-kun is awake!" Komui ran around the room getting a well earned "Shut up!" from Kanda. The scientists and exorcists proceeded this joyful act for quite a while, completely ignoring Allen's request for more sleep.

xXx

"You sure you're okay, Moyashi?" Lavi asked as he watched the little version of th albino exorcist inhale several plates of food.

"Mnot moyashi.." Allen replied though bites and swallows. Lenalee was already off to her new mission in Brazil, a simple mission to receive innocence and Lavi was beginning to get ready for his upcoming quest as well. Lavi threw in a few more questions and watched Allen inhale the rest of his meal.

"Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker report to Division Head immediately." A voice boomed throughout the Order, and it was obviously not Komui.

"Ah! But i'm not done eating yet!" Allen complained as he tried to eat faster.

"Just fucking shove it all in your mouth and let's go, stupid." Kanda snapped back.

xXx

"Komui, what do you wan-" Kanda screamed as he barged into the office. He stopped and saluted as Allen, who was running to catch up with Kanda's fricking long legs and huge strides, bumped into him from behind. "Sir."

Louverrier turned. "Ah. Kanda Yuu. We have another mission for you and Walker." He said. Allen was still hidden behind Kanda, but he was afraid to be put under the superior's glare. It was rather frightening, for Allen did think that the man somewhat looked like Hitler.

"Here are the mission files and information." Komui said, handing out two large, overly packed folders to Kanda. "Give one to Allen when you find him." Komui walked back to his desk and kept his eyes fixated on the little figure behind Kanda.

"Where is Walker?" Louverrier asked. Komui cringed inwardly but didn't say a word and Kanda remained as stoic as ever.

"I don't give a rat's ass about the sprout's whereabouts." Kanda deadpanned. Louverrier shot him a look.

"Watch your mouth, exorcist." He said as he turned away. "You are dismissed."

xXx

"Ah.." Allen said, shakily. The two were both back in Kanda's room, which was, for the time being, Allen's room as well. Kanda was reading the file and Allen was rolling along the large bed. "He scares me.." Kanda scanned the file quickly. There was a school that apparently had innocence in it. There was a job applicant with his information in it. He was going to become a teacher.

Kanda took Allen's folder and read though it. Allen was going to be a student at the school under Kanda's rule.

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THIS MISSION?"_ Kanda threw the files at the wall and screamed.

"What? What? What?" Allen ran for the files and read his quickly. "_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?!"_ The boy looked at Kanda, then back to the files. "_YOU'RE- I'M GONNA BE A BLOODY STUDENT IN AN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL AND YOU'RE GONNA BE MY BLOODY TEACHER?!" _The boy turned back to Kanda, whose face registered about a half of his shock and rage.

_"BLOODY HECK, CAN YOU EVEN TEACH?!"_


End file.
